Integrated circuits are commonly tested before installation. Test sockets are primarily used to determine whether the integrated circuit can make the required electrical connections to pads or leads on the integrated circuit package. This requires an integrated circuit to be placed in the test device under test conditions to allow for both thermal testing of the package and checking terminal connections. Given the high volume of integrated circuits to be tested, it is preferable if the device is adaptable to automation.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,353,329 “Integrated Circuit Test Socket Lid Assembly” to Kiffe discloses a test socket for integrated circuits (ICs). The test socket includes a socket body, allowing electrical connections to be made between the terminals of an integrated circuit and a test board. The socket is mounted in a base that is attached to a lid by a removable hinge. The removable hinge is noted within this reference as the means allowing this device to be adapted to automation. A pressure plate and an actuator for the pressure plate are retained within a frame of the lid by a cover plate. A latch secures the lid to the base. Activation of the actuator exerts force on the pressure plate. An integrated circuit held within the test device is moved to the socket by the pressure plate. The bottom surface of the pressure plate includes a plurality of channels extending from an open central area of the pressure plate to the peripheral edges of the pressure plate. This provides some ability to allow air to circulate, although no flow through circulation is possible.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,646,447 “Top Loading Cam Activated Test Socket for Ball Grid Arrays” to Ramsey et al. discloses a socket where an IC package may be inserted and removed. An IC is placed into a hinged lever arm forming a frame around a socket. The base of the socket has a slidable plate having holes with elongated contacts extending into each hole. The socket also has a cam axle and cam handle located opposite the hinged lever arm. When the frame is pressed down, the frame contacts the cam handle, which causes the slidable plate to move, driving the IC contacts into contact with the socket contacts.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,545,050 “IC Socket” to Sato et al. discloses an electrical IC socket which has Y-shaped contact pieces which are more flexible in accommodating a lead from an IC chip, thereby ensuring good contact. The socket has a lid which is spring-biased and, when lowered, pushes the leads against the heads of the contact pieces. The above references are incorporated by reference as if set forth in their entirety herein.
It is an object of the invention to provide a test device for integrated circuits. Ideally, such a test device is adaptable to automation and allows for the thermal testing of integrated circuits. This test device preferably would allow integrated circuit packages of varying height into the test device, allow viewing of the integrated circuit during the test process, provide a means to align the terminals of the integrated circuit, and provide a means to hold the integrated circuit during the test process.